A variety of powder dispensers have heretofore been used or proposed for use for dispensing fine-sized particulated solid materials of a variety of compositions including insecticides, herbicides, fire extinguishing compositions, talcum powder, deodorants and the like. The powder dispenser of the present invention is particularly applicable, but not necessarily restricted to the dispensing of dry fire extinguishing compositions provided for a portable and effective fire extinguisher particularly adaptable for residential use in extinguishing cooking fires or the like.
Powder dispensers of the so-called squeeze-bottle type to which the present invention is applicable include a container of a flexible material such as plastic to provide side walls that can readily be deflected inwardly by the fingers to effect a manual discharge of the powder contents in a series of intermittent bursts. A continuing problem associated with such squeeze-bottle type powder dispensers has been the inability to attain substantially uniformly dispersed air-powder discharge streams having a well defined discharge pattern which can be directed at objects at considerable range such as about four to five feet. Additionally, powder dispensers of the types heretofore known have not been capable of discharging substantially large amounts of powder during each dispensing action rendering them less effective for extinguishing fires in which large quantities of finely dispersed particles are required to rapidly absorb heat in order to quickly and effectively extinguish fires.
Typical of prior art powder dispensers are those as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,450,205 and 4,007,858. In accordance with the foregoing squeeze-bottle type powder dispensers, porous plug means are employed for preventing entry of the powder into the air conduit or baffle means are employed to improve the fluidization of the powder which impede and substantially reduce the capacity of the dispensers in the quantity of powder dispensed.
Many of the problems and disadvantages associated with prior art powder dispensers are overcome in accordance with the present invention by which an improved powder dispenser is provided which is of simple design, versatile use, which has an increased capacity of powder discharge per discharge action rendering it adaptable for discharging fire extinguishing compositions, achieves improved fluidization of the powder constituents providing for a well defined uniform dispersion of the powder constituents in a well directed projecting discharge stream, which is of a construction enabling replenishment of the powder contents thereof and which is of economical manufacture and use.